Define 'Love'
by slekwati
Summary: Samantha Forester is just out for an easier and new start at life in New York city with her little sister's daughter - Gemma. But can things ever be so simple? Daniel/OC


**Define 'Love'**

_**[A/N]: **Hi guys! Just a note to say this is my first non-Buffyverse fan fiction! I had it in my mind for a long time, but a friend finally convinced me to type it up and post it in. I'll write small chapters though as I'm not so sure on the outcome of the first part I wrote - so it might take me a while to write this. But hopefully your reviews (hint hint!) will help me to better myself and write the story to the best of my ability! And pitch in a few ideas you guys! I'll also credit those parts to you! I'm afraid my character may seem like a Mary Sue, so I might write a complete re-write at any stage! _

**Disclaimer: **I un-claim anything. Besides the story line. And my original characters. And Daniel. Because he's a babe. So deal!!! P

**Define 'Defiant'.**

* * *

I sat in my writing class, watching the teacher rant and rave about the whole class (again). The Hispanic, brightly dressed girl was re-reading her 'defiant moment' essay.

I enjoied it. It was truthful. Honest. Funny. Fantastic.

"Once again, I am bemused. If only we has thought the bear attack actually happened to you. If only I was in that bear attack, then _I_ wouldn't have to listen to this utter drivel."

I sighed. God he could drive you up the wall. A pen in hand, I continued writing my article. Just for my Mode interview. I know. Me? A fashion writer? Never! But maybe I could write from the 'curvy and loving it!' point of view.

"Miss Forester. Maybe you can intrigue us all with your story?"

The woman's face fell. She fixed her papers and set out to sit back down.

Putting my folder on the chair, I got up with my stapled sheets of paper ans stood at the podium.

Running a hand through my wild hair, I started.

"Still Worth Living by Samantha Forester.

"When my father suffered from a stroke four years ago, my whole life crashed around me. My mother had decided to live with her full time boyfriend. My pregnant sister was in a violent relationship. My job was on the line. And my 2 year relationship with my fiance was also becoming violent. Although the attacks weren't physical, the mental lacerations seemed to hurt like hell.

"Life became too much. I had started to realise that I, the fixer in the family, couldn't fix myself - never mind my family. So I had decided that maybe...maybe I wasn't cut out for this.

"Suicidal thoughts ran through my mind. Maybe everyone would be better off if I just killed myself?

"It must have been my 8th attempt when my sister phoned. She was in labour. She had decided a few months ago to leave her boyfriend - she didn't want him around her kid.

"I turned up at the hospital. Must have been there for hours. And I stayed beside her for all those hours. I smiled at her squished up face, her hands squeezing mine tightly. She was my little sister. I realised now how much she needed me.

"Gemma died during child birth. Stress on both her and the baby. I'd been so selfish in the past few months, I hadn't realised that she called for help five times a week. That she worried about me. She didn't want my life to be like hers."

I hesitated. I told too much. Sounded like a psycho.

"Are you finished?" The teacher asked. The Hispanic woman and tears in her eyes, running down from behind her glasses. The teacher called her Clappy.

"No."

"Then continue."

Unsure if this was bad or good, I started again.

"The baby was fine. A girl. 6 lbs, 5oz. She was beautiful. Had Gemma's blue eyes and little elf like ears.

"The doctoes asked about the father. I said there was none. A one night stand simply. So I got to take her home.

"Today, Gemma's a beautiful brown haired four year old. She's fantasic in every aspect. In fact, last week, we baked a cake. Chocolate and strawberry jam. Her favourite.

"Never once in those four years have I ever thought of suicide. Never once have I thought of my life with my ex-fiance. Because with Gemma, I feel like it's still worth living."

I looked up and took alookt around the room as the bell went.

"Maybe too cliche," the teacher droned, "And too emotional."

"Sorry sir," I hissed and made if for my seat.

The Hispanic woman was sitting beside my stuff, flashing me a braced smile, "That was fantastic! Take no notice of him."

"Thanks. I really enjoyed yours too. It was amazing. You should be and author -"

"Betty!" she squealed, holding out a hand.

"Sam. Em...I don't mean to be rude but... I have to go. I have an interview."

"Oh. Someone famous?"

I laughed a little, "I wish - no. I'm getting interviewed. Job opportunity."

"Oh...sorry! Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, hm?"

I smiled and nodded, "Definitely. It was nice to meet you Betty."

She smiled back and collected her things as I walked out of the room.


End file.
